


Spones of Love

by KSForever



Category: AU - Fandom, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: H/C about Joycelin being a total bitch, M'Preg, M/M, TOS Spones Challenge on Tumblr, The Spones Challenge on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Jim is Captain of the Colony/Traveller ship Enterprise. He could have been a Starship Captain, but, in the end, he felt it his duty to protect space faring families. Though he has roots on Earth, in Iowa, which he cherishes; he was born in space. He is a single father of two young men; His nephew, Peter, & son, David.Spock is the Vulcan Science Academy’s Attaché to Enterprise. He works in Computer Sciences, and is developing bio-gel engineering. His Bond-mate/husband, is C.M.O Leonard McCoy. Spock is also the ship’s First Officer.  Another of the ship’s doctors is Seth Hazlitt; (Hazlitt is based on Star Trek guest star, William Windom’s MSW role,  Dr Seth Hazlitt; In this story) he’s McCoy’s cousin.





	Spones of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Head-canon for this story:
> 
> Jim is Captain of the Colony/Traveller ship Enterprise. He could have been a Starship Captain. He took the aptitude tests and passed, but, in the end, he felt it his duty to protect space faring families. Though he has roots on Earth, in Iowa, which he cherishes; he was born in space. He is a single father of two young men. His nephew, Peter, whom he adopted when his brother, George jnr, and sister in law, Aurellan, died; Peter is now at Starfleet Academy – and, his own son, David, whose mother didn’t tell her one-time lover, Jim. Of his fatherhood; had their child, and dumped him on Jim, in pursuit of her Scientific Career.
> 
> Spock is the Vulcan Science Academy’s Attaché to this ship-board community. He works especially in Computer Sciences, and ship’s systems bio-gel engineering. His Bond-mate/husband, is Leonard McCoy. Spock is also the ship’s First Officer.
> 
> Commander Sonak was once a colleague of Spock’s father, diplomat Sarek, and friend of Spock’s half brother, Sybok. Sonak has since moved to Enterprise. He is the Vulcan Diplomatic Embassy’s Representative.
> 
> McCoy is Enterprise’s C.M.O; Spock’s spouse, and Jim’s best friend; his deputies are M’Benga, Hazlitt (Hazlitt is based on Star Trek guest star, William Windom’s Murder She Wrote role, Seth Hazlitt. In this story, he is McCoy’s cousin), Troi, and Tamwa.

McCoy almost passed out again, as Spock, Jim, and several members of his Medical Staff stood around him in his Sickbay. “What?” He asked. “How did that happen?” He queried when he’d pulled himself together enough to speak.

Doctor Lillian Troi exchanged some notes with Doctor Geoffrey M’Benga, and then, M’Benga spoke, while Doctor Troi and Nurse Chapel stepped aside to gather some more Meds, for later, for McCoy. They walked across the room, and conferred with Doctor St. John Hazlett.

“Several years ago, as part of one of your Medical Trials, before coming to work on the Enterprise, you implanted yourself with a medi-womb.” M’Benga began.

“Yes.” McCoy noted, self-consciously. “But, at no point, did I implant myself with an Embryo. I just wanted to see if the womb would take.”

“I know, but when the Gestralians patched you up last month, they noticed the signs of the fact that you were once the carrier of a womb, and they set about naturally growing you another, fully integrated.” M’Benga noted. “It is fully working, with all the supporting systems in place. We should have noticed it sooner, I’m sorry, Doctor.”

“I’m guessing it took some time to settle in, so, don’t blame yourself.” McCoy noted. “But how come my hormones aren’t, or don’t seem to be, tilting heavily to the female side? They should be.”

The Gestralians have given us some Medical notes, and they assure us that they have given you a hormone time release, isolating and balancing implant. It should release the female requirement hormones, while keeping your male ones in balance, because they realise that your, overall, chosen gender, is male; and, the implant should give the baby what it needs, at the same time, as all it does for you.”

“Well, thank goodness for all of those assurances!” McCoy replied gruffly.

“This is mostly my fault.” Spock stated.

“How do you work that out?” McCoy asked.

“Yeah, Spock, how?” Jim asked; making it clear that he was being supportive.

“My recent Time. A Vulcan’s body is more ‘geared up’ to participate in the conception of a child at this time, where conception is at all possible; more determined to succeed in the actual insemination.” Spock paused, turning his gaze to Bones again, speaking of him as he did so. “This is how my husband and I were able to conceive without further medical interference.” He informed those gathered around his husband’s biobed.

“Spock, you’re not involved in any blame!” McCoy insisted.

Spock spoke up, placing his hands on the edge of McCoy’s bio-bed, and discreetly sharing with him the O’zhesta. “You are sure he is pregnant?” He spoke of his Bond-mate.

“My ex-wife is going to have a field day with this; Lord knows what smart remark she’ll come up with, about me being Joanna’s father, next time I see her.” McCoy pondered. “She’s always told me I wasn’t man enough to be her husband, or Joanna’s father.”

“There is nothing smart about anything that woman says.” Spock somewhat calmly noted.

McCoy held Spock’s fingers, caressing him gently. “So, let me ask this again, am I pregnant?”

“Yes.” M’Benga noted.

“Oh, Lord..! Here we go. Decisions to make!” McCoy fathomed.

“Yes.” M’Benga confirmed again.

“The two of you,” Jim told McCoy and Spock. “need to take some days away from your duties. Commander Sonak is here on secondment, Spock; he can take on your duties, and, Bones, I’m sure Doctors M’Benga, Troi, Hazlett, and Tamwa, and Nurses Chapel, Rosden, and Jetten, can handle your duty shifts between them.”

M’Benga nodded.

McCoy looked to his Bond-mate, Spock, then, to his friends, and back to Spock. “Am I allowed out of here?” He asked M’Benga.

“For now.” M’Benga noted.

“Right, will you escort me to our Quarters, then, please, Husband?” Bones looked to Spock.

“Stay with him.” Both Jim, and M’Benga told Spock, at the same time.

“I would have asked, if you both had not told me to do so.” Spock informed them, as he helped his husband off of the biobed very carefully.

Jim smiled. McCoy looked much better than when Spock and he brought him in.

Spock and McCoy had been in the Mess Hall, talking with their friend, Jim, when McCoy went to stand up from his seat, and collapsed, before passing out in Spock’s arms. Spock had carried Leonard into Sickbay. Jim had rushed there with them both.

)))))))))

Bones lay on one of the sofa’s in his and Spock’s Quarters. His head and back were supported by pillows; he, and they, rested in Spock’s lap.

“How are we going to tell your parents?” McCoy suddenly worried.

“They will be fine with the news, Ashaya.” Spock promised.

“Hours after we told your father that we’re together, all those years ago, he had a major Coronary. I had to operate on him because M’Benga was, ironically, on Vulcan at the time.” McCoy recalled.

“Other factors pre-disposed my father to the heart attack. He was already ill, at the time, and the journey to Babel was taxing on him.” Spock explained calmly.

“I know. I know!” McCoy promised. “But this,” he touched his pregnant belly, “is hardly conventional, for a human anyway – and it’s rare enough among Vulcan’s third gender.”

“My own conception was hardly conventional, because my parents were not a conventional couple, in that era, one of them being Vulcan, the other human – and, my father already having asked my mother to help him raise her step-son.” Spock furthered. “They have gladly accepted you as their son in law, Len.”

Bones McCoy patted the back of his husband’s hand, which rested on this, Leonard’s chest. Len then drew O’zhesta kisses upon it. He looked into his husband’s eyes, and reached his other hand up, and back around to the nape of Spock’s neck. He stroked him there so gently.

Spock placed an O’zhesta kiss on his T’hy’la’s lips, and then, he kissed those lips with his. They had shared their souls once, before the Fal-tor-pan episode, and, though it was in a different way now, they still shared their souls with each other now.

McCoy caressed the side of Spock’s face after their kissing. “We’ll be okay with telling your parents if Sonak doesn’t tell them first.”

“He won’t.” Spock noted. “He is a reasonable and fair being, and, I have already told him that you and I will be informing my parents soon enough.”

“Thank you.” McCoy said tenderly, still caressing his husband. “Don’t you ever be tempted to feel guilty about any of this. Not ever; whatever happens. If I can bring our baby into this ‘world’, I will be happy about all this; but, it isn’t guaranteed that everything will work out that way, Spock; so, I need you to know; under no circumstances whatsoever is guilt to cross your mind, and, if it mistakenly does, don’t you dare supress or repress it, whatever. You get help for it, you understand me? From me. From Jim. From your Mom and Dad; from Amar, or one of my staff, whoever; call Sybok. He’ll let you be an emotional Vulcan, but he’ll also help you to stop before you go too far. I trust him, and I know you do, too.”

“I love you, Leonard.” Spock informed him; not for the first time.

“My Ashaya!” Leonard answered affectionately. “I love you, too, sweetheart. Thank you for giving me our baby.”

“And, I thank you in the same manner, husband.” Spock noted.

Their fingers twined and they kissed again.

“Whatever does unfold for us, Spock; there’s another thing you must know. I will always look upon those nights of your most recent Pon Farr, when we must have conceived our child, gladly. I know Pon Farr is always tough on you, but you never make it tough on me.” Leonard H. McCoy mentioned.

Spock nodded his acknowledgement of his husband’s words and consideration. “Thank you. Tu Dena Val, Leonard.”

“And I you, my love – and, I you. Forever.” McCoy pledged.

“And always.” Spock spoke of the breadth of his love for his Bond-mate.

They kissed again.

“Let’s go to bed and smooch all night..?” McCoy smiled. “We won’t get much chance, if our hoped for future pans out.”

Spock placed his fingers on McCoy’s psi points, and quietly, gently, with McCoy’s Blessing, joined their minds, to give him all of his reassurance, every bit of his love. “I concur with your suggested plan for tonight.” He answered. “I promise you that I won’t always insist on carrying you to our bed, because I know that you are not a helpless damsel, but, please, T’hy’la, tonight, let me carry you to our marriage bed.”

“Carry me there, my darling!” McCoy grinned affectionately. “Carry me there- as long as it’s not over your shoulder!”

The End..?  
27.2.17

**Author's Note:**

> Nurse Christine Chapel is Head Nurse of McCoy’s Medical Staff. Her deputies are Rosden and Jetten.
> 
> Ship’s Health and Safety Procedure Consultant is Emony Dax, of Trill, a retired Federation Celebrity, being a well known Gymnast.
> 
> Janice Rand is the ship’s Community Liaison Officer. She is their spokesperson and Community Welfare Representative. She has an assistant, Deanna Muldhur.
> 
> Nyota Uhura is the ship’s Communications Officer, and wife of Scotty, the ship’s Chief Engineer. They don’t have any children yet.
> 
> Chief Engineer is Montgomery Scott, Uhura’s husband. He has two deputies in Engineering, Alokseya Keenser (Keenser, or a version of him, from AOS), and Pavel Chekov’s brother, Piotyr. Piotyr is the ship’s General Maintenance Mechanic. (I picture him as being Anton Yelchin’s version of Chekov!)
> 
> Ship’s Tactical Officer is Amar Noonien Singh, identical twin brother of Khan Noonien Singh, discovered at the same time as his twin, on-board the Sleeper ship, Botany Bay. Amar has proved his allegiance to the Federation’s ideals and way of life, multiple times. He is not evil, like his brother – but he still faces many dilemmas because of his origins. There are those who believe that Tactical Officer is the worst job Starfleet/The Federation could have given him. Khan kept his twin around because he was family, but, the truth is, Amar Singh was never a typical member of the Eugenics Wars’ Super Race. Like Spock with his own people, Amar struggled to be accepted, and come up to the expected’standards’, of his ‘race’. (Benedict Cumberbatch version of Khan).
> 
> Hikaru Sulu is Chief of Botanics. He manages the ship’s on-board food crops, and plant based medicines crops. He and his husband, Pavel Chekov, are parents of two children: Their adopted daughter, Demora, and Pavel’s son, Anton, whose mother gave Pavel full custody of him; though she visits her son. Pavel is Russian in origin. His ex wife, Yelena Laszlow, is Polish. She is an eccentric, and a Professional Ballet Dancer. Hikaru has adopted Pavel’s son Anton as well.
> 
> Hikaru Sulu is the ship’s Chief of Security. He is Sulu’s husband, and father of Demora and Anton.
> 
> Ship’s pilot/Helmsman is Lt. Kevin Riley. Kirk and Riley’s families are old friends.
> 
> Ship’s Navigator is Lt. Jordann La Forge. She and Kevin Riley are in a relationship. 
> 
> Transporter Chief is Chief Kyle.
> 
> The ship even has a vet! He is there to take care of the pets owned by the people who call Enterprise Home. He’s also in charge of the animals who are there to help Crop Management, and to aid various animal species conservation projects. None of the animals are used for meat – as the ship’s Replicator’s provide meat, as do the ship’s supply runs! The vet is reformed Federation Jail inhabitant, Harcourt Fenton Mudd.
> 
> The ship’s Quarter Master is: ‘Jaylah’ (from Beyond)
> 
> This story combines TOS and AOS elements, but, on the whole, the characters are the TOS versions.
> 
> The Ship’s Yeomanry staff are: Jessia Flitcher (Yes, Jessica Fletcher, but a Starfleet version! No. She doesn’t have any murders to investigate in the Star Trek Universe! She’s just based on Angela Lansbury when she was younger!). Similarly, Geraldine Eugenia, another Yeoman, is based on Geraldine McEwan (Miss Marple) when she was younger; look up the photos! Other Yeomanry Staff members include: Bette Georgina Nyman (Rose, played by Betty White, in Golden Girls), Dorian Zbornak (Dorothy of Golden Girls), Estelle Patrello (Sophia Patrillo of Golden Girls),Ruthee Devereaux (Blanche Devereaux) – but there are male, and ‘other gender’ yeomanry staff, too.
> 
> This version of Enterprise is home to about 432 Starfleet Officers, and 218 other staff/Civillians.


End file.
